


favorite hyung

by scoups_ahoy



Series: idolverse [5]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Lee Seokmin | DK, But Mostly Smut, Dom!Joshua, Fluff and Smut, Hyung Kink, M/M, Other members make an appearance, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Smut, Teasing, Top Hong Jisoo | Joshua, a little bit?, i mean i guess there could be a plot, literally the softest dom, soft dom!joshua, the plot is that seoksoo rlly love each other uwu, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:47:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23187268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scoups_ahoy/pseuds/scoups_ahoy
Summary: “So whoisyour favorite hyung then, Seokmin-ah?”The rest of the members stop what they’re doing, turning their attention to Seokmin as if this is the most important decision in the world, and Seokmin flushes a bright red.“Uh, w-well, I mean - I like you both for… different reasons. Um, but I-I guess I would have to say… uh, Shua-hyung.”
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Lee Seokmin | DK
Series: idolverse [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587964
Comments: 8
Kudos: 299





	favorite hyung

**Author's Note:**

> hi and welcome to another installment of me not writing/updating the fics i need to lmao.
> 
> listen,,, there's just not enough smut in the seoksoo tag and i'm mostly just here to further my soft dom!joshua and baby boy!seokmin agenda. don't mind me.
> 
> this definitely went longer than i thought it would so pls enjoy almost 5k of seoksoo smut.
> 
> as usual this isn't beta-read nor extensively edited (also smut is not my strong suit) but please enjoy!!

_“Hyung.”_

Joshua looks up from his spot in between Seokmin’s legs, keeping his mouth where it is: wrapped around his cock. There’s a light sheen of sweat covering his boyfriend’s body, one hand tangled in the sheets and the other knotted in Joshua’s hair. And he looks so beautiful like this: eyes closed, soft lips parted around a silent moan, back arched and muscles taut. God, and Joshua’s the only one who ever gets to see him like this. The thought sends a stab of pleasure straight to his cock and he lifts off of Seokmin’s with a smirk.

“Everything okay?” he asks quietly, noting the way his own voice has dropped, heavy with desire.

“Hy-hy _u_ _ng,”_ Seokmin whimpers again, eyes squeezed shut, knuckles white as he grips the sheets harder. “Please, I can’t - “

“Can’t what, love?” He wraps a loose fist around Seokmin’s cock, slowly dragging his hand up and down, smiling when his boyfriend lets out a broken moan at the slight contact. “Mm, what is it, Seokminnie? Hyung’s here, what is it?”

He takes a trembling breath and then his eyes open, full and dark with lust, falling on Joshua. “Please,” he whispers, “I can’t, it’s too much. I-I need you, hyung. Need you inside me. Please.”

God, he loves it when Seokmin says that. Liquid heat pools hot and heavy in his belly and he rewards Seokmin with a soft suck to the head of his cock. Seokmin lets out a breathy groan, eyes fluttering closed again, and really, Joshua could probably lay off the foreplay and get to prepping him. But he likes this too much, likes teasing him too much. There’s something about reducing sweet, happy Seokmin to this - this needy, delicate, _whiny_ mess of languid moans and “need you, hyung”s that Joshua just really enjoys. So he pulls back, thumbs the wet slit of Seokmin’s cock, and gives his boyfriend a smile even though he can’t see it with his eyes closed.

“Is that right, baby?” he coos, knowing how much Seokmin enjoys this too. Almost as much as he does. “How badly do you want hyung inside you?”

Seokmin’s hips buck as Joshua keeps teasing the head of his cock, so sensitive and it makes Joshua want to let him come down his throat. “A-ah, so bad, hyung,” he grinds out behind clenched teeth. “I-I’ve been good, haven’t I?”

Jesus _Christ,_ has he been good. He’s always good, always letting Joshua have his way with him because of the bond between them, the trust between them. Seokmin knows that if he utters his safe word Joshua would immediately stop, no matter what. That if he was uncomfortable with any of this, they wouldn’t continue. Joshua made _certain_ to communicate that when they started having sex because Seokmin’s comfort, his pleasure, is Joshua’s first priority, always. Which is why he’s glad Seokmin enjoys this as much as he does. It means Joshua can take his sweet, agonizing time with him, bringing him to the brink of an orgasm and then slowly guiding him back down from it. Again and again. Like he’s done tonight.

Joshua takes his hand from Seokmin’s cock, the mangled noise his boyfriend utters doing absolutely nothing to relieve the throbbing in his jeans, and then he’s slowly making his way up to Seokmin’s mouth, trailing light kisses along his hot, sweaty skin as he goes. God, he’s probably kissed every _inch_ of his skin at this point, mapped out all of Seokmin’s most sensitive spots with his hands and mouth time and time again, and he still loves it. Loves the way Seokmin’s muscles twitch and jump under his touch, the way he arches his back, the way the marks and hickeys and soft bruises look against his tan skin. Joshua will never get used to it, he hopes.

They meet in a rough kiss, the kind that makes Joshua’s toes curl, and he moans into Seokmin’s mouth. Kissing him is also something Joshua hopes never loses its novelty. Because the way their tongues move, the way Joshua gets to swallow every noise he makes, the way Seokmin reaches up to hold him, clinging to him like he never wants to let him go… God, it’s something else. He briefly wonders if this is what getting high feels like, and decides, however cringey it might be, that if Seokmin was a drug he’d never give him up.

They kiss until Seokmin’s gently pushing at his chest and Joshua draws back just enough to let them both breathe. He catches his boyfriend’s gaze, smiling at the love he finds there, and reaches a hand up to stroke Seokmin’s cheek.

“You’ve been _such_ a good boy tonight,” he whispers and Seokmin whimpers at the praise. “Letting hyung touch you and tease you for as long as I did. You like it, don’t you baby?”

Seokmin nods, turning his head to press kisses along the heel of Joshua’s hand, and Joshua can’t help the fluttering in his stomach at such a sweet and simple, yet intimate, gesture. “Like it a lot, hyung. So much.”

“I know you do, baby boy.” They kiss once more, this one softer and deeper, and Joshua loves the moan that slides up Seokmin’s throat. Maybe tonight he’ll take it slow, take his time. He floats the idea to Seokmin when they break the kiss, tacking on a “take you nice and slow till you can’t remember your own name?” for good measure.

Unsurprisingly Seokmin shivers at this and nods eagerly.

“What do you say, love?” Joshua murmurs, holding his dark gaze, loving the way Seokmin looks at him. Like he hung the stars and the moon.

_“Please,_ hyung,” he whispers, shifting so that his bare cock brushes against Joshua’s clothed one. White-hot pleasure sings through Joshua’s body at the contact and he realizes just how badly he wants to be inside him. “Please fuck me like that. Please.”

“Of course, Seokminnie. Whatever my baby boy wants,” Joshua whispers before capturing his mouth in another slow, deep kiss.

Seokmin’s hands slip down Joshua’s back, tracing the soft bumps of his spine, leaving goosebumps in their wake, and then Joshua feels them pushing at his pants. He lets Seokmin unbutton and unzip his trousers, gasping softly - inadvertently breaking the kiss - when he gets them down far enough to palm Joshua through his boxers.

“Hyung,” he whispers, something dark and taunting in his tone and it makes Joshua want to pin him down and tease him some more. “You’re so hard. Wanna taste you, hyung.” As if to make his point, Seokmin licks his own lips and Joshua can’t help but follow the slow movement.

“Shit,” he whispers because he really wants that. Really wants to feel Seokmin’s mouth and tongue on his cock because Jesus Christ he’s somehow _so good_ at sucking him off. “Not yet,” he says, despite the voice in his head demanding he get his dick sucked. “Right now, hyung would rather be inside you.”

The flush on Seokmin’s chest and face darkens at this and he nods. “Please, hyung. I can’t wait anymore.”

Joshua wills himself to pull away from his boyfriend’s warmth, climbing off the bed to remove the last of his clothing. After that he reaches into his bedside table for the lube and condoms he keeps there, grateful for the umpteenth time that he has his own damn room in these dorms so that he doesn’t have to hide these better. Seokmin technically has his own room too but there’s no way Joshua could ever have sex in there, since Seokmin cleans it maybe three times a year. Maybe. As he turns back to the bed, briefly wondering how he could have fallen for such an unkempt man, he catches Seokmin’s loving gaze and immediately blushes.

_Oh. That’s how._

Seokmin’s still laying on his back, one leg bent at the knee, resting his head on an arm. He follows every single one of Joshua’s movements with dark, half-lidded eyes that keep straying down his naked body, and bites his lip when their eyes meet.

“You’re so beautiful, hyung,” he whispers.

Joshua takes him in: dark skin gently marred with marks where people won’t be able to see them (even though a part of him - the possessive part of him - wishes they could), smooth brown hair sticking to his sweaty forehead, his sharp nose and soft lips, the little mark on his right cheek that Joshua loves to kiss, because Seokmin always crinkles his nose at it. God, he’s so in love with him it almost hurts. He sets the lube and condom on the bed next to Seokmin and then leans down for a soft, chaste kiss. “You’re beautiful too, Seokminnie,” he whispers when they part. “So beautiful, and you’re all mine. Just as I’m yours.”

“I love you, hyung,” he whispers back, shifting so he can press a kiss to the corner of his lips, and Joshua’s heart constricts.

“I love you, Seokmin. So much.” Reaching for the lube again he nudges Seokmin’s leg. “How should I prep you, baby? On your back or all fours?”

He knows what Seokmin will choose before he says it; they’re both suckers for eye contact so when Seokmin murmurs “back” Joshua is hardly surprised. He settles between Seokmin’s spread legs and looks up at him as he opens the bottle of lube.

“Color?” he asks softly, just to make sure Seokmin wants to keep going.

“Green,” he responds in a similarly gentle voice, though it’s dropped a few octaves, probably because he knows what’s coming. “Thank you, hyung.”

“Of course, love. You know hyung never wants to make you uncomfortable.” He squeezes the bottle slowly, allowing a small amount of the clear liquid to coat his fingers, and then he sets the bottle aside after closing the lid.

He takes his time prepping Seokmin, like he said he would, starting out by gently touching around his rim; soft strokes made to tease him. To make him _want._ Sure enough, after a few moments of this, Seokmin is starting to writhe on the bed, little whimpers escaping his lips; Joshua holds him down with his free hand on his stomach and shushes him quietly.

“Relax, baby boy,” he murmurs. “Still want hyung to go slow?”

“I-I don’t - just _please_ touch me, hyung.”

“I am,” he points out smugly, leaning in to press a line of kisses along one of Seokmin’s thick thighs. Just to prove his point.

Seokmin moans softly, one hand finding its way into Joshua’s hair. “I-I mean - I w-want - want your fingers inside me, hyung.”

“Good boy.” And with that he presses his finger past the rim.

Seokmin’s voice breaks on a whimper as Joshua slowly pushes inside him, easing his long finger in knuckle by knuckle. He watches his boyfriend closely, looking for any signs of pain on his face, currently twisted up in pleasure, and fights the urge to just say _fuck it_ and abandon this whole slow thing. Because _holy shit_ does Seokmin feel so good around him. Tight and hot. Joshua even murmurs this aloud, if only to see Seokmin blush a deeper crimson. Which he definitely does.

“M-more, hyung,” he whispers.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, _please.”_

Joshua isn’t certain he would consider himself a dom or anything like that; he’s definitely not into any of the hardcore stuff but according to conversations he’s had with Jeonghan he qualifies as a soft dom (Jeonghan’s words, one hundred percent - because what the fuck even is a soft dom?). Which he thinks he gets where his friend is coming from. Truth be told he’d rather reward Seokmin when he begs like this than punish him for any reason. So that’s why, as soon as the word “please” leaves his lips, Joshua’s slicking up another finger to push inside him. Because Seokmin asked so nicely. Because he deserves it.

He easily finds Seokmin’s prostate with two fingers and starts with light, gentle touches. The kind that leave Seokmin gripping the sheets, biting his lip almost hard enough to bleed. The kind he really likes, or so he’s said before. Multiple times.

“Hyung - “ he chokes out, on a moan. “Please.”

“Please what, baby?” Joshua looks up at him, one hand gripping at the pillows beneath his head, and he smiles to himself. “Tell hyung what you want.”

“W-want hyung to touch me harder. More.”

Joshua does as he’s asked, pushing his fingers in deep, crooking them to press directly against Seokmin’s prostate. The moan he lets out is broken, loud, and dirty and Joshua wishes he didn’t have to shush him but it’s the middle of the night and the last thing they need is for Seungcheol to knock on the door and ask them to please keep it down. Again.

“Ssh, baby boy,” he whispers, not letting up as he strokes his fingers against that spot deep inside him, loving the way Seokmin absolutely falls apart. “Don’t wanna wake up the others, do we?”

“Mm-mm.”

“Can you keep quiet for hyung, then? Be a good boy for hyung?”

It’s almost unfair, Joshua decides, that he has such a hold over Seokmin with that kink. That all he has to say is “hyung” and Seokmin’ll comply. But, in all honesty, Seokmin’s got him wrapped around his own finger with that kink too. Because every fucking time he calls Joshua “hyung” in bed, it takes all of his self-control to not hold him down and just - fuck him.

Hmm. Maybe Jeonghan’s right and he _is_ a dom.

Soon Joshua adds a third finger and he continues with the slow teasing of Seokmin’s prostate, dragging the dirtiest moans from his lips - which he muffles behind one of his hands. It’s so hot, knowing that Joshua _does this_ to him, renders him so absolutely unable to say or do anything but moan. He’s never had this with someone else before and the fact that he does with one of his members, with sweet, precious Seokmin no less, only makes everything better.

In his musings, he presses a soft kiss to Seokmin’s thigh, and then pulls his fingers out.

Seokmin whimpers at the loss. “Hyung - “

“I know, baby,” he whispers. “How do you want it? How do you want hyung inside you?” He bites his lips at the way Seokmin’s thighs instinctively open wider. “Do you want hyung like this? On your hands and knees? Or do you want to ride hyung?”

His eyes snap open at that and he meets Joshua’s gaze with fire in his eyes. Fire that matches the one pooling in Joshua’s abdomen. “I wan-wanna ride hyung.”

Just the thought sends a pang of white-hot pleasure down to Joshua’s cock and he smiles. “Then switch with me.”

As they shift on the bed, Joshua reaches for a tissue and wipes his fingers clean. The tissue finds its rightful place in the bedside trashcan (“I should probably get one of those, hyung”) and then Joshua lays down among the some-odd pillows he keeps on his bed, watching Seokmin kneeling before him on the mattress. This’ll probably sound pretty dom of him, but Joshua _loves_ when Seokmin kneels because his thighs only look bigger and really it’s unfair that he gets to look like that. He’s literally the sexiest, most beautiful man Joshua has ever seen.

“Look at you, Seokminnie,” he murmurs, deciding it would never hurt to feed his boyfriend’s praise kink. “So handsome, so beautiful. Do you know what you do to hyung?”

Seokmin reaches for the bottle of lube and opens it, squeezing some of it into his hand. And then he fists that hand around Joshua’s cock, slowly moving down, coating him in the slick liquid. His hand is so hot and tight around him and Joshua can’t help but moan softly at the sensation.

“I think I have an _idea_ of what I do to hyung,” Seokmin murmurs with a wicked glint in his eyes and Christ, it’s almost too much.

“Yeah?” Already Joshua’s starting to breathe heavily and he leans his head back against the pillows. And then: “You know you’re s-supposed to lube me up _after_ the condom, right baby?”

His cheeks flush a dark red, hand pausing at the base of Joshua’s cock. “U-um. I don’t - would it be okay if we… didn’t use one?”

Their eyes meet and Joshua knows he would do anything Seokmin asked. Which is why they both got tested a few months ago, just in case and at Seokmin’s insistence, because he wanted to know what it felt like without a condom. That night had been… fun to say the least and Joshua smiles at his boyfriend now, more than content to do whatever Seokmin wants. “You want hyung to come inside you, don’t you?”

He shivers at Joshua’s words, a full-body tremble that looks so good on him. “Y-yes, hyung. Please.”

“All right. Go on, baby boy. Sit on my cock.”

Like the good boy he is, Seokmin does as he’s told, and Joshua watches. He kneels with his thick thighs on either side of Joshua’s hips and with one hand he guides his cock to his entrance.

“That’s it, baby,” Joshua whispers, trying to keep his voice steady as Seokmin slowly lowers himself down. “Just like that - _yeah.”_

He goes slow, eyes fluttering shut again as he takes Joshua inch by inch until they’re pressed together, and Seokmin moans. “S-so deep, hyung,” he whimpers and Joshua can’t help but wonder where the hell he learned to talk like this. Not that he’s really complaining, though. Because Seokmin feels so damn good around his cock; hot and tight and wet from the lube. God, Joshua’s already so close to coming. He can feel it starting in his abdomen, muscles coiling tight, fueling the fire burning beneath his skin.

“Come on, baby,” he urges, eyes closing, “ride hyung.”

Seokmin braces himself with one hand on Joshua’s torso as he slowly lifts his hips until only the tip of Joshua’s cock is inside him. And then he sinks back down, taking all of him in a single fluid movement that knocks the breath from Joshua’s lungs.

“Shit, Seokminnie,” he grunts, reaching out to hold his hips. “You feel so good. Keep going.”

He goes slow at first, moaning with each movement of his hips, head thrown back. He looks so fucked out already - sounds like it too - and Joshua grips his hips lightly, letting Seokmin keep his own pace. Honestly he’s content to just lay back and watch Seokmin seek his pleasure, use him as he sees fit. He looks so good like this, and that’s a thought Joshua can’t seem to let go of. Not that he really wants to.

After a few slow rolls of his hips, Seokmin opens his eyes and they land on Joshua as he stills. “Hy-hyung,” he whines, and Joshua immediately sits up, both of them letting out a quiet gasp as that shifts the way he sits inside him. “Hyung, wanna - wanna…”

“What is it, Seokminnie?” He trails kisses from the spot where Seokmin’s shoulder meets his neck, up behind his ear, tightening his grip on him. “Hyung’s here, what’s wrong?”

“I wanna come,” he whispers, sounding absolutely ruined. “W-want hyung to fuck me, please.”

There’s no possible way Joshua can argue with that so he gives his boyfriend a slow kiss as he starts his own pace. His thrusts are quick and precise, the sound of skin on skin lewd and loud, sending shivers of pleasure throughout Joshua’s body. Seokmin all but comes undone like this, arms and legs wrapped around Joshua as he tilts his head back, muffling his noises behind a bitten lip, and he’s so _beautiful._

Joshua tells him as such, in heated whispers against his throat as he kisses him there. “You look so good like this, Seokminnie, coming apart on hyung’s cock.”

When Seokmin moans at this, Joshua moans with him, winding a hand into his thick hair, nipping at the juncture of his jaw. The pleasure’s building quickly, and Joshua knows he’s not gonna last much longer with the pace he’s set, though he really wants to. Really wants Seokmin to come first because watching him _always_ sends Joshua over the edge. So he slows back down and slips his other hand in the small space between their bodies, wrapping his fingers around Seokmin’s cock. His boyfriend whimpers brokenly, trying to buck into his hand, but Joshua gently stops him.

“Ssh, Seokminnie, just take it slow,” he murmurs near his ear. “It’s okay.”

“Wa-wanna _come,_ hyung. Please, I - “

“You will, baby, hyung promises. Just not yet, okay?”

“O-okay.”

His voice is barely a whisper, a ragged one at that, and Joshua lifts his head to kiss Seokmin slowly. It’s the kind of kiss that stokes the fire in his veins, the kind of kiss that makes him want to hold Seokmin and never let him go. Upon pulling back Joshua breathes a quiet, “color?” against his lips.

Seokmin responds with a soft, desperate, “Green, hyung _please_ don’t stop.”

It goes straight to Joshua’s cock and he brushes his mouth against Seokmin’s in a barely-there kiss. “I love you, Seokminnie.”

His response is a simple, almost pained “hy _ung!”_ which Joshua takes as a demand to shut up and keep going. “Eager, are we?” he asks around a soft laugh, but he decides to stop teasing, to give Seokmin what he wants, what he’s been craving and begging for all night.

Joshua times his thrusts with every stroke he gives Seokmin’s cock, tightening his fist the way he knows Seokmin loves. And he’s reaching that spot inside him with every thrust and Seokmin’s trying so hard to muffle his sounds, trying so hard to find Joshua’s increasingly erratic pace but eventually he just gives up and clings to Joshua as he nears his edge. Joshua can feel it, the way Seokmin squeezes around him, the way his breathing hitches into those soft, staccato moans, and he _knows_ he’s holding out for him, holding out for permission. Like he always does.

Drawing back to watch, slowing his hips, Joshua whispers, “Come for me, Seokminnie. Come for hyung.”

His entire body seizes up as he orgasms, back arching, muscles taut, blunt nails digging into the skin of Joshua’s back. He looks so good, sounds so good, and spills all over Joshua’s hand with a broken moan. Someone’s murmuring gentle, increasingly senseless words of praise - Joshua assumes it’s himself but he’s not quite certain as he seeks his own orgasm through the slow rhythm of his thrusts. Going slow because he knows how sensitive Seokmin gets after he comes.

“Please come, hyung,” Seokmin whispers on a mangled breath, “come inside me, _please.”_

God, he really doesn’t have to be told twice and after a few more desperate, stuttering thrusts Joshua spills inside him. His own body seizes up, the liquid heat spreading through his veins erupting like a fire in the pit of his stomach, and he clings to Seokmin as he trembles at the force of his orgasm.

For a few moments there’s only the sounds of their heavy breathing, the scent of sex in the air and - and Seokmin. Warm, sweaty Seokmin. Precious, kind Seokmin with his soft gasps and damp hair and thick thighs wrapped tight around Joshua’s body. Seokmin, the probable love of his life, and Joshua lifts his head for a slow, sweet kiss.

“I love you, Seokminnie,” he whispers when they break it, forehead resting against forehead, hands finding hands. “You did so well tonight, so good, baby.”

“I love you too, Joshua-hyung,” he murmurs behind another kiss, the kind that finds its way into Joshua’s heart, his soul, and he can’t believe how lucky he is. How much he adores the boy in his arms.

When they finally come apart, both of them hissing slightly at the loss of contact, Joshua is quick to retrieve a few tissues and clean his boyfriend up. Seokmin lets him, soft noises leaving his lips as Joshua touches still-sensitive parts of him, and after those tissues get tossed in the trashcan, Joshua snuggles up to him. Seokmin’s still so warm and Joshua just kisses him, a soft, languid touch of his lips along any part of skin he can reach. Their limbs tangle as Joshua’s head finds its way to rest just over Seokmin’s heart, arms wrapped around the other in an embrace that’s just as intimate as the one they separated from a few moments ago. And that has to be Joshua’s favorite part of it all: they don’t use sex as a means for pleasure (even though that’s definitely part of it) but as a way to strengthen their connection, their bond. Their love for each other. As cheesy as that sounds.

Seokmin’s fingers card through his hair and Joshua manages to murmur a quiet “love you” before sleep takes him over.

* * *

When Joshua awakes the next morning the bed is empty. Grumbling to himself because he really wanted to enjoy some sleepy cuddles before their day had to start, Joshua dresses and then heads to the kitchen where most of the rest of the boys seem to be gathered. At least the members on their floor, that is. And a few of the others. Mingyu’s cooking something that smells absolutely amazing, with Jeonghan at his side insisting he can at least help despite Seungcheol pointing out that he, in fact, should not be allowed anywhere near a stove. The others are littered around, generally lost in their phones or separate conversations. As usual.

Seokmin is standing with the two at the stove, trying to placate Jeonghan with a gentle, “you can’t cook but you’re still my favorite hyung!” He’s wearing one of Joshua’s purposely-oversized sweaters and it’s just a bit tight on him, looking better on him than it ever did on its owner, and Joshua can’t help the way his heart swells at the sight of his boyfriend.

“I thought _I_ was your favorite hyung,” he teases.

Seokmin immediately whirls around, giving Joshua that bright, wide smile of his, before he crosses the kitchen in a few long strides. “You’re up!” he says as he pulls Joshua into a hug.

Joshua tucks his head into the crook of his boyfriend’s neck, grateful for the few extra centimeters Seokmin has on him, and smiles. “I am. Good morning, Seokminnie.”

“Can you two maybe not?” Jihoon huffs somewhere near the kitchen table. “It’s too early in the morning for this.”

“Don’t listen to Hoon-ah,” Soonyoung says and Joshua just knows he’s smiling watching them. “I think you’re both cute.”

“Yeah it’s real sweet,” Jeonghan says in a deadpan and that makes Joshua pull back from his boyfriend’s warmth. His best friend is obviously trying to look serious but the amused glint in his eyes lets Joshua know that whatever he’s on about, he’s just teasing. Probably. “So who _is_ your favorite hyung then, Seokmin-ah?”

The rest of the members stop what they’re doing, turning their attention to Seokmin as if this is the most important decision in the world, and Seokmin flushes a bright red.

“Uh, w-well, I mean - I like you both for… different reasons.”

_I should hope so._

“Um, but I-I guess I would have to say… uh, Shua-hyung.”

Jeonghan scoffs but there’s light in his eyes as he glances at Mingyu. “So Mingyu-yah - “

“You’re definitely not my favorite hyung, either,” he says without missing a beat, stirring whatever he’s cooking. “Now go stand over there, away from my food.”

The chaos (read: Jeonghan’s offended complaints) that descends is muffled to Joshua’s ears as he pulls Seokmin in for a gentle kiss. “Any particular reason _why_ I’m your favorite hyung?” he teases softly, loving the way Seokmin’s smile widens.

“You know why, _hyung,”_ he whispers, voice dropping a few octaves, and the kiss they share this time is a bit firmer, a bit longer. It’s as far as they’d ever go in front of the members but Joshua can’t help the dull stab of pleasure at the term, at the low, sensual timbre of Seokmin’s voice.

“It’s a good thing I love you, brat,” Joshua murmurs without a single shred of venom and Seokmin pokes his side.

“I love you too, hyung.”

**Author's Note:**

> so yeah this happened.
> 
> what can i say.
> 
> hope you enjoyed! <3


End file.
